Three Become Six
by Anonymouz
Summary: When something mysterious happens to the boys...will three become six?
1. The Beginning

_This is now a full fanfic. I mean, chapters will be added to it so don't worry!_

Rikki

"Rikki!" Rikki's dad yelled for her

"Yeah, dad?" She replied, staring at her computer screen

"Go get some shopping, will you?" He asked

"Sure, dad."

**Rikki: Sorry Zane, gtg. Dad needs shopping. Meet me on the beach in an hour.**

**Zane: Aye, Aye. Bye**

Rikki smiled and logged off. Zane was her long-time boyfriend back when she and her two friends became mermaids. Cleo, Emma and Rikki ad faced tough times together, but had always stuck together.

Rikki grabbed her jacket and the shopping list and headed for Woolworths. Rikki looked down the list and saw:

Chips

Cologne

Flower

Avocado

Banana

Sauce

Ham

Rice Wraps

She crinkled her nose when she saw cologne, why did her father want cologne? Rikki shrugged and did her job, picking out ripe fruit and Lynx body spray. She was paying the cashier when she got a text from Zane. She handed over the money and grabbed the shopping.

**Rikki,**

**Meet me Mako Island.**

Mako was her favorite place to go.

Cleo

"Ah, Cleo there you are." It was Miss Briggins, Cleo's Manager

"Hey, Miss. Briggins." Cleo replied

"I've had a complaint from a customer." Miss Briggins stated, looking over the ice-cream

"By who, Miss Briggins?" Cleo asked, very confused

"Brittany Godby." Miss Briggins pointed to a blonde haired brat, who had tormented Cleo about twenty minutes ago

"She said you insulted her hair colour." Miss Briggins continued

"I didn't, Miss Briggins. I asked her if her hair colour was natural." Cleo replied

"Alright then. Cleo, it's your break." Miss Briggins sighed, "I'll go talk to Brittany."

Cleo took of her apron and her hat and headed to the Juice Net Café. When she was at the door, to her surprise she got a text from Lewis.

**Cleo,**

**Meet me Mako Island.**

Cleo smiled, and turned to the ocean.

Emma

"Here you go, sir. One Banana Blast smoothie." Emma gave a young man a smoothie

"Thanks," He said and handed her $5

Emma worked at the Juice net café, but today business was slower then ever.

"Emma sat behind the counter and sighed, Rikki and Cleo hadn't shown up yet.

Ding, ding.

A couple at table 5 wanted to order. Emma got out her notepad and headed over.

"Welcome to the Juice Net Café. May I take your order?" Emma asked

"Two Berry Shakes, please." The man replied

Emma nodded and prepared the Shakes. Easy enough, 4 strawberries in each, blueberry, red berry. Mix it, and, done! Emma skillfully headed over to the couple and gave them there Shakes.

The couple nodded and put down around $15. Emma sighed. $20, all she had earned that morning, wouldn't even pay her salary. It would be better if Ash was here! Suddenly, he pocket vibrated. Ash had tested.

**Emma,**

**Meet me Mako.**

Emma frowned, the café was empty, but then she'd slack of her job. The couple left and Emma made up her mind, she'd close shop.

--Mako--

All the girls arrived one after the other. The got the biggest shock of their lives! Three Mermaids, to Six Mermaids. Well, three mermaids, three mermen. All the boys could do was shrug and smile, and join the girls in the ocean.


	2. Lewis's Mistake

_Kinda weird to do a boys POV, but he's the best narrator_

**Lewis's POV**

I don't know how it happened.

How me and Zane and Ash had turned into mermen.

I looked at the charts; we weren't even in the moon pools. Cleo was happy; I wasn't.

I want to know what happened, so we can corner it off, and never go there. Or infest it with sharks so parsers-by wont go there. Of course, the government would be on our case. Ash had reassured me, to him it was fun, to me, and it was annoying. I can't conduct experiments on the water anymore, I'll get wet! It's insane

"Lewis! Are you coming?" I looked up and remembered I was in the Juice Net café, looking at the astrological charts on my computer

"Oh, sure, Cleo. Just working on this." I replied, pressing a button on the screen

"Lewis," Cleo whispered, "It's not fixable."

"I can fix it." I replied firmly. I knew that I needed to.

"Hey, Lewis, what can I get you?" Emma was serving me, with a cocky smile on her face

"A banana blueberry split." I replied, going for a different then my usual, the strawberry shake.

Emma's smile disappeared as she wrote my order down. She turned and walked to the counter. I smiled, but saw Cleo glaring at me.

"What?" I asked indignantly

"You know that Emma and Ash get the Strawberry Shake in stock especially for you." Cleo answered coldly

"Cleo, I just wanted a change." I protested, hoping I could win her over

No such luck.

"You want a change?" She laughed "Get a tail!"

Everyone was silent in the café, looking towards Cleo. Emma sensed trouble and said,  
"That's right, folks! Dogs are man's best friends!"

The café was filled with nods and debating whether dogs are mans best friend

Emma came up to me with my drink and bill. I read the bill and cried,

"Fifty dollars?"

Emma nodded, "Yep. For the Strawberry Shake order that we just paid for, for nearly uncovering our secret and for the blueberry split."

Emma and Cleo did twin smirks. I just slammed the glass on the table, shattering it. I picked up my computer and threw the bill in their faces. I walked out, as angry as a bull. I knew that they were shocked; I rarely ever lose my temper. They weren't worried about their day-to-day actives. I went down to the jetty, and hid my laptop in my secret compartment. Unwillingly, I jumped in the water, and raced for Mako.

Once I reached the safety of the moon pool, I pulled myself up and dried myself with the towel that we always kept her. I used my power to stop time, and wandered around Mako, until I reached the top. I could see the see from up here. I pulled my binoculars out of the tree, and saw Ash, Emma, Cleo, Rikki and Zane swim to the moon pool. They wouldn't find me up here. I made sure my tracks were covered, but I also made sure that I wouldn't get lost. I saw the group exit the cave, using a secret passage that Ash had built using his powers, the ability to move wet things. We'd slathered water over a section of the wall, and Ash had cut it out. Zane's power allowed him to communicate with all creatures underwater. I crept up higher as they walked on the beach, steam dried, thanks to Rikki. How I loathed the fact that I was freezing, and they were comfortable at their real body temperature. Ash pointed up to the trees, suggesting the possibility that I was hiding. I threw my binoculars, suggesting I was in a different part of the trees. The group ran off, and I scrambled higher. I was nearly at the very top of the island. I broke threw the trees. Just at the base of a huge rock, I stepped in a puddle. I realised my mistake, then I flopped to the ground, sporting a tail, and no way to get dry.


	3. Telling the Truth

_OK, before you go all, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN??!! I have some news. I have been incredibly ill with a virus. So I've been in hospital all this time. But for you guys, and the overwhelming amount of messages for Chapter Three…here it is…your late Christmas wish. Enjoy (and don't forget to review)…_

_Love,_

_Anonymouz_

**Lewis's POV**

This really wasn't my day. First, my anger gets out of check, second, I'm in the middle of nowere, sporting a scaly tail and no way to get dry. I grunted and rolled onto my back, hoping for a chance to bake in the sun.

_Ker-rash!!  
_Or not.

As the storm pelted down, I cursed my bad luck.

"Lewis? Lewis!" Cleo called

I thanked my good luck.

"Cleo! Thank goodness you're here!" I breathed a over-dramatic sigh of relief

"Yeah, yeah. Rikki's right here." She called

Did I say this wasn't my day?

*

Back at my house (comfortable warm, I might add), I explained to Cleo.

"Look, Cleo, I'm not comfortable with this. I can't experiment on us, because we don't know what happened!" I said, exasperated

"Lewis, you can't analyse this. What happened to us is amazing!" She cried

"Fine, fine."

*

That night, when it was dark, I crept out of my house and ran down the the jetty. My fishy girlfriend had already arrived. Without hesitation, I jumped in for a moonlight swim.

_Yeah, its not my best work. Actually its probably my worst. Sorry. I am! Look, if you want another point of veiw, review/message me and tell me. AND, as an added bonus for loving this terrible story (if you don't just say you do!) if you have a problem or you want something changed, YOU view/message me and I PROMISE I will change it!  
Also, I have other storys that I'm prioritizing so it'll be a wait.  
Thanks for sticking with me!  
_

_**Anonymouz**_


End file.
